a useless try at a comedy.....hardy har har
by Silvertenshi
Summary: okay me and Lena Yuy have cam up with a thing when we turn into tha characters and do stupid things...heh heh. It does have some swearing


UNTILTED  
  
Hey people Guess what?? Me (Lena Yuy) and Megan (Silver Tenshi) decided to do a act.  Of how me and her turns into the characters.  Oh and please do not flame and if flame it has to be constructive.  The characters will be OOC  
  
GW and SM is not own by either of us even tho we wish it to be now on with the play *leaves with evil crackles*  
  
  
  
  
  
*Lena and Megan appears on stage*  
  
Megan:  "There's no more stories to read.  You need to write the next chapter to your story before I go crazy!!"  
  
Lena:   "NO, hehe"  
  
Megan:  "but, but...you gotta finish or I'm gonna......*starts chasing after Lena*  
  
Lena: "eeeeeep" *runs and hides*  
  
Megan: *looks around with a clueless face* "eh...Heh heh. Where did she go?"  
  
Lena: *gets out of her hiding place and throws a skunk at her* "Hehe that'll get her."  
  
Megan: *feels something land on her head* "Huh! What was that." *Looks behind her* "Ahhhh!! Get It Away. GET TAWAYGETITAWAYYYY!!!"  
  
Lena: *falls over laughing* "Owie.."  
  
Megan: *sweatdrops* growls. *Takes out the Eternal Tier* "Eh? Oh well..Get Back Here Girl!!"  
  
Lena: *backs away nervously* "Ummm..no." *starts running around like a headless  
  
Chicken screaming*(M- a/n. I just HAD to add that in. heh)  
  
*L-a/n wacks Megan over the head with the keyboard.  How can u do that!!! Well my turn anyways  *Grins evilly*  
  
Megan: *Changes into Wufei mode and starts chasing Lena with her katana*  
  
Lena:  *Changes into Heero mode and takes aim on the katana*  
  
Megan:  *screams war cry and charge at Lena/Heero*  
  
Lena:  *Shoots at the katana*  "Hn,"(Take that)  
  
Megan:  "Noooooo my katana," *change into Relina*  "HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, where are you!!!!!"  
  
Lena:  Hnn (Shut the f*** up b****!)  
  
Megan: *attaches herself to Lena/Relina*  "I miss you where you been"  
  
Lena: "Hn (away from you)  
  
Megan grabs the keyboard away and laughs evilly.  "Hey it was still my turn!!!" Lena yelled  
  
Lena:  "Hnn"(Shut the f*** up b****!)  
  
Megan: *attaches herself to Lena/Heero*  "I miss you where you been"  
  
Lena: *glares* "Hn" (away from you)  
  
Megan: *sweatdrops* "Ummm" Ok. Well at least you're here now"  
  
Lena: *growls* "Get away from me demon"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 5 seconds before ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Eternal Sailor moon (M-a/n. known as ESM from now on.) appears* "Where am I?"  
  
Lena: *growls* "Get away from me demon..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Now ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ESM: *perks up*  "a demon!! I must destroy her. [Insert speech]"  
  
Megan: *looks around with a clueless face* "Huh? There should be no fighting here. [Goes into no fighting speech]"  
  
ESM: *growls and sweatdrops* "How annoying.  My aching ears.  Time to kill this thing.  Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!!"  
  
*Pretty lights display*  
  
Megan: *falls down and dies* (M- a/n. yyyyaaaayyyy.)  
  
Lena: *cheers* *hugs and kisses ESM* "ThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyou!"  
  
ESM: *beams at Heero* "That's all right"  
  
Megan: (real Megan) *wakes up in Relina's place with a killer headache* "Look at all the pweety lights" *faints then wakes back up again* "Ooohhh did anyone get the number of that semi?"  
  
Lena: *quirks an eyebrow* "Hnn. (Who are you?)"  
  
Megan: *looks over and gets hearts in her eyes* "Ooohhh what a hottie" *looks around more and spots ESM and growls* "You, you did it! You killed me you b****!" *flicks her wrist and ESM screams then disappears* "Yay!" *runs and glomps Heero*  
  
Lena: *scowls* "Hn. (Get off me.)"  
  
Megan: *holds on tighter* "Na-ah."  
  
Lena: *growls* *gets an idea* "Hnn. (Watch this.)" *changes back into Lena*  
  
Megan: *feels something change* "Eh!!!" *looks down and screams bloody murder* "Ahhhhh..y..y.yyy you're a girl!!" *runs away*  
  
Lena: "Of course I am!" *cackles evilly* "Bwahahahahaha Teaches you for glomping me! Mwahahahahaha,"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lena: ok that's it for now.  Hehe aren't we mean???  
  
Megan: well just review right now please  
  
Lena: or Omae o Korosu  
  
Megan: the other chaps should be out soon.  
  
*both run away laughing* 


End file.
